


changes for the better

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Humanity, Humor, Love, M/M, Many Deaths, Other, Romance, Sort Of Fluff, Titans, badass fighters, beautiful gayness, our loveable dorks, reverse genders, sort of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Eren wakes up in one horrible nightmare and where Levi comments about women body parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Horrible Way To Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> comment please!
> 
> constructive criticism is accepted!
> 
> I love you all <3

_Eren was dead._

Not physically, but just mentally. He didn't understand why the humans, he had so longed to save, were throwing him into a cage, metal shackles cutting in his skin. Yet, in a way he did know why they treated him so harshly; he was a monster, a side-effect. He stared at the cuffs in a daze. He, Eren Jaeger, was a Titan.

There was some whispering, but he didn't bother raising his head to listen. He knew that they were all whispering about him, the abnormality among humanity. His neck was starting to hurt. Eren leaned his head back, pain shooting up his neck, and he gathered his legs closer to his chest. The shackles rattled as they rubbed against one another and the stone floor. A guard peered through the bars, his face set in an ugly grimace.

"Keep quiet, will ya, ya little piece of shit," the man snarled, spitting into the cell. The glob of saliva landed near Eren's bare feet, but he stared at the ceiling, his green eyes glazed and lifeless. The man scoffed as he turned away, a look of disgust on his face. He disappeared as he walked away, and the voices resumed to talk.

"What a disgrace. He, that weakling, a monster?" the guard from before scoffed. Another voice sounded, distressed and scared. "Shut up! You haven't that kid in action, Hubermann!" Another voice cut in, "He's just a kid." There was snarky, dry laugh as Hubermann said, "Yeah, I'm sure that's what makes him innocent. Ever lay eyes on him when he was that damn Titan? I'm sure that kid would have killed you the minute he laid his eyes on _you_!"

There was a moment of silence, and Eren felt hope spread through him. Maybe the other guard was going to stick to him! Maybe that guard believed that Eren was just another one humanity's fighters! Maybe—

"Yeah, you're right."

Eren deflated, and he closed his eyes, his throat tight. He truly was alone, wasn't he? Besides Armin and Mikasa, no one would ever trust him. He wouldn't be ever fulfill his wish of ridding all Titans, saving humanity. He wasn't even able to avenge his mother in this goddamn cage!

He had to get out of here. One way or another...

The shackles rattled and clinked, and Hubermann shouted, "Get some sleep, monster!"

Eren kept staring at the ceiling. Sleep... Maybe he should get some. It might do him some good.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax, trying to fall asleep. Dreams usually triumph over reality. Maybe the dreams he would witness would help him ease up a little bit. Eren tried to imagine himself under the covers, his mother humming a song that usually helped him fall asleep. He could see her face again, the kind face that always smiled at him no matter what.

 _Mom_ , he thought, gritting his teeth. _I'm so sorry for not saving you..._

Color visualized in front of him, producing a blue sky and the smell of fresh grass. Eren's eyes widened, and he sat up, look around. _Was this all a dream?_ He raised his hands, no shackles binding them to a wall. _Was he not a Titan? Did his mother never die?_ He blinked once, and his unbound hands were still there. _This was all too good to be true._

"Eren." He looked up, and found the younger Mikasa staring down at him, her red scarf flowing in the wind. Eren breathed out a sigh of relief. This wasn't a dream at all! The jail cell had all been one terrible nightmare, including his mother's death, the falling of the Walls, and Mikasa poked at his arm. "Eren, let's go home."

Home. It's been too long since he last heard that word. He stood up unsteadily as he took a deep breath, grasping her soft hand. A tremor racked through his body, and he stared at her hand, narrowing his eyes. Something wasn't quite right. If only he could just place it...

His head snapped up, and he stared straight into her eyes. They were blank and dull, and Eren tried to whip his hand away. Mikasa, or whatever the hell she was, held on tightly, never letting him go. Her head tilted all the way to one side, a crazed smile appearing on her face. The smile got wider and wider, stretching her face into one that Eren recognized immediately.

"Eren?"

Eren stiffened right then and there, and he slowly turned around, his eyes widening in rage.

"Eren! Get out of here! Save yourself, I'm begging you!"

The sky changed; it was blood red, and brown streaked against the sky. Rubble was in every place imaginable, and Eren felt the ground shake. He found the Titans romping around, picking up random humans that screamed and begged for their lives before they laid the final killing blow. Eren was beyond anger, but his eyes were trained on his mother.

_His mother._

"Go, please!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Eren, please! Please!" To hear her screams again were terrible, and Eren grit his teeth. He was going to save her this time. He was definitely going to get her out of under all the rubble, and they're both going to strive to live. She just couldn't. She just couldn't!

"What the hell are you talking about?" he shouted as he ran to her, landing on his knees. "I'm not leaving," he tried to remove the rubble, "without you, mom! That's a promise intend to keep!" His mother pushed his hands away, screaming, "Go, go, go! Leave! Just go!" Eren continued to tug at the rubble in vain. His mother was someone that just couldn't die. She was alive now, and he wasn't going to let her die.

"Eren." He stopped as he felt her hand on his cheek, slightly caressing him. This was different from what happened in his dream as his mother died. She had called after him as he ran away with Hannes and Mikasa, although Mikasa was now a Titan. He stared at his mother. Mikasa was now a Titan. They had harbored a monster in their home. Another hand was on Eren's other cheek. "Eren," she said gently, a smile on her face though tears were present, "run away." Eren's eyes widened, and he whispered hoarsely, "Mom...?" His hands touched hers, and they stayed there as they stared into each other's eyes. Chaos surrounded them, but all they could see was each other. His mother's glittered, and she said soothingly, "It's all right. You run away ahead of me." With difficulty, she smoothed out his brown hair lovingly as she whispered her final words to him:

"I'll be sure to come back later."

There was a burst, and Mikasa, the Smiling Titan, picked his mother up from the rubble, snapping her into two. Eren stared, open mouth as tears began to stream down his face in a flurry. Her limp body swayed in the Titan's hand as the Titan placed her near its mouth.

"NOOOOOO!"

The sky began to rain crimson, and Eren stared limply as the Titan chewed away. The Titan then noticed Eren, and it snatched him up, staring at him before it opened his mouth widely. Eren's blood pounded, and it seemed to rush backwards, making him scream out in agony and malice. His heart was beating irregularly, making his chest and head hurt. This was happening all over again. This damn memory, not a dream, was happening before his eyes again. He thrashed around, trying to free himself in order to kill the Titan who had so heartlessly killed his mother.

The mouth chomped down, and Eren's eyes flew open as he gave a dry sob.

He leaned forward trying to calm down, but something soft and unexpectedly round touched his bent knees. His gaze lowered, and he stiffened they bounced slightly. Using his hands, he touched them, and they bounced back into place. He did again and again and again before he stopped.

Was this another dream?

No, it wasn't. The shackles were around his wrists and hands like before, and they rattled and clinked as he had poked the strange mounds on his chest. Something strange and soft was tickling his neck as well, making his head feel heavy. Eren looked behind him and nearly screamed from the long brown hair that trailed on the ground. _Oh, my God, oh, My God,_ he thought in a frantic state. _This can't be happening!_

He quickly pulled at his shirt that seemed too tight on him. It was happening. This shit was finally getting to his head. His voice chose that moment to return as he screamed out in octave too high for him, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Eren Jaeger was now a woman.

"What did I tell you?" Hubermann growled as he appeared. "I told you to—" His eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at Eren, a light blush creeping across his face. "Wrong cell," the guard muttered as he hurried to walk away. Eren growled, "What? I'm the only damn prisoner here, idiot! Come and get me out of here!" Hubermann walked back, disbelief evident on his face. He stared at Eren, and Eren defiantly stared at him. The other two guards wandered over in a curious manner, only to stare at him with an intense blush. He snapped angrily, " _My face is up here, pervert!_ "

"What the hell is all this racket for?" another familiar voice growled monotonously. The guards straightened up away from the cage, and they stood in an embarrassed manner as he walked straight towards them. "I told you to keep an eye on the monster, not scream like damn fangirls," Corporal Levi snapped, his gaze blank and dangerous.

The guards awkwardly cleared his throat, and Hubermann spoke up, "Um, sir?"

"What?"

He flinched. "The... the prisoner seems to have been a girl this entire time." Eren couldn't see the Corporal, but he knew that despite his height, he was a man of terror. There was a large _slap_ and Hubermann held a hand to his red cheek. "Don't fuck around with me. Eren Jaeger isn't a woman nor a girl! He's a man, but he may as well not be!" Eren flinched, his pride wounded. "He's a boy that needs to be under surveillance at all times, you hear me?" Levi lectured.

"Please, sir... Take a look, if you will." Levi tsked, as he walked up to the cell, his arms crossed in an annoyed manner. "As you can see, he's a boy," he growled, tsking once more.

"Open your eyes, sir."

Levi did, and he stared. Eren, embarassed, looked away at the intensity of Levi's eyes. Eren nearly slapped himself, if it weren't for the shackles around his wrists. How can he be embarassed? He was a guy, for Heaven's sake! He liked women, not men! Men with men were weird to Eren, and he knew that he wasn't gay for sure.

Levi's expression didn't change. "Keep _him_ locked up."

"But he, I mean she, is a woman, sir!"

Eren argued, "I'M A FUCKING MAN, YOU GOT THAT, PERVERT?"

Levi slammed his foot against the bars, making them reverberate as if in fear. In a low, scarily calm voice, he said, "Shut up. Not another word out of your damn mouth, or I'll rip you apart, piece by piece." The guards fell back as the Corporal lowered his foot back onto the ground. "Sir..." one of the other guards stammered. "A-are you okay? Your foot... Is it not injured at all?" Levi stood on both of his feet levelly, his eyes seemingly cruel. "You three," he said, not answering the question. "Get out of my sight. If you can't take care of the monster, than I will."

The guards didn't move, unsure whether or not to leave or stay.

"Go," Levi ordered, "or it'll be you three _I_ rip apart."

The men stood up straight, placed a curled, right fight over their hearts, and shouted, "Yes, sir!" Without a backward glance, probably from out of fear, they marched up the stair and out of sight. Levi breathed out in exasperation, running a hand though his hair. The thirty-five year old then looked at the womanized Eren, his gaze unwavering.

Eren felt a blush creep up his cheek, and he was suddenly thankful for the long bangs he now had. He lowered his head, covering his face with his long hair, awaiting Levi's verdict. The Corporal was silent as he stared at him before he turned around, leaning against the barred cage. There was another moment of silence, and Eren raised his head, staring at the back on Levi's entire body. _Was he not going to say anything?_

"You're boobs are uneven."

Eren blushed even more, covering his mounds unsuccessfully. Leave it to the Corporal to say something about his body! Eren then got over his embarrassment by shooting daggers at him, but it wasn't very effective when he was turned around. Levi's head drooped forward a bit as he said, "You need to grow them out a bit. They're a bit too small."

Small? Small?!

Eren grit his teeth, looking away angrily. _The nerve of him!_

Levi turned his head to look at Eren before turned around again, leaning against the bars leisurely. Warmth pooled between Eren's thighs, and he looked away, embarrassed and mildly disgusted. His lady parts were going all tingly for this stuck-up man? Wait, he wasn't even a lady, but now that this strange phenomenon happened...

He snuck another look at Levi, and the man had tilted his head to one side, his hair falling in all the right places. Eren flushed.

Stupid lady parts.


	2. Day With No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find that Levi is a karate master

"Get up."

Levi's voice made Eren lift his, his neck suddenly cramping. "What is it?"

"What is it, _sir_ ," Levi corrected icily, grabbing Eren's collar in a forcible way. Lifting him up until they eye-to-eye, Levi said quietly, "You're coming upstairs, brat. One wrong move out of you, and I kick your ass. Understood?" Eren grit his teeth to keep his anger from overflowing; although he wasn't a girl, he had the body of one! Girls needed to be treated with care, but this man obviously didn't know how to!

 _Woman abuser_ , Eren thought in spite, but instead, he lowered his eyes, and muttered out a, "yes, sir," to him. Levi let go of his collar, making Eren land on his now rather soft behind. The chains clinked together as Levi used a spare key he had to unlock the shackles around Eren's ankles. With the chain that led to his hands, the Corporal yanked them upward, shooting pain up Eren's thin arms. _Damn these women parts!_ Eren thought miserably as Levi kicked the door open, pulling Eren along not so gently. _How the hell is Mikasa so tough with them?_

Levi pushed Eren up the stairs, and he stumbled, almost kneeling over. He wasn't used to walking just yet. After sitting hours and hours on end in a cage, the body just forget how to do the things it usually knew how to do. Also, being a woman was uncomfortable as he didn't feel the familiar presence of his "little friend." _Why do I have to think about this now?_ Eren glanced backwards at the Corporal as they made their way up the stairs. Somehow, he felt relieved when Levi didn't say anything to him. He didn't want him to, nor did would he have answered the scary Corporal even if he talked to him.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs, Levi paused at the huge wooden doors, yanking on the chain to stop Eren as if he were a _dog_. Eren then was whipped around, and his now long hair nearly whipped the Corporal in the face. His mouth ran dry as Levi placed both hands on him, staring down at him.

_Since when was the Corporal taller than Eren?_

"Your about to enter a court session," Levi informed the genderbent Eren. "What happens in there isn't up to you, understood, brat?" Eren swallowed with difficulty, glancing at the door several times. Levi didn't mention anything about the mishap with his gender at all! Would the people out there know about it, or would they be surprised beyond measure? Suddenly, Eren began to feel queasy to his stomach.

" _Understood?_ " Levi asked, using his hand to grasp Eren's chin. The male didn't understand why he was blushing furiously, or why he was weak to his knees. Was it just the woman instinct in him that was now making an appearance? Levi let go, and Eren looked away, trying to cover his embarrassment. No, that wasn't it either. He certainly didn't have any girl-like characteristics when he had his real body, and he certainly didn't like men either!

_Get yourself together, Eren!_

Without warning, Levi pushed the door open, yanking Eren along. There had been murmuring as the door opened, but the talking ceased as they entered. Eren lowered his head, refusing to even look at anyone. Now that he was facing everyone, it was embarrassing to have them know he was now a girl. He glanced up, seeing Mikasa's and Armin's surprised and shocked faces. He lowered his head again, heat creeping across his face. Yep, it was really, really, embarrassing.

Levi suddenly yanked him forward, and Eren stumbled headfirst into the middle of the floor. He raised his head as Levi roughly held him up, using the chain. Eren found a pole that dug into the floor, and he felt bile rising up his throat. They were tying him up like some animal? _Why?_ Levi forced him onto his knees, and he quickly began to fasten the chains to the pole. Eren kept his head lowered, the bangs falling forward. The murmuring resumed again, and he could hear them clearly this time. Words hurt, even if they didn't realize it. Eren grit his teeth, forcing himself to look forward, his eyes blazing. Whatever happened today was what happened; no matter what, he was always going to put up with it. He just had to show them he was stronger than the monster within him.

The judge, a very elderly looking man, cleared his throat awkwardly as Levi stepped away, taking his place among the crowd. "This session will come to order," the man said clearly, banging his fist against his desk once. "Eren Jaeger, do you have any idea why you're here?" Eren narrowed his eyes, refusing to even show the slightest bit of fear or regret. The judge, in turn, narrowed his eyes, and he said, "Eren Jaeger, you are a monster, are you not? A Titan, if we are correct." Eren felt rage bubble inside his chest, but he kept it down by swallowing three or four times. _What was with this judge and full names?_ he repeated the mantra over and over in his head. The judge continued to speak, "As a Titan, we cannot let your roam the grounds. We must either hand you over to Squad Leader Hanji for dissection," he gestured to a woman that gazed at Eren with an excited look on her face, "or we must forever lock you up where you won't ever come in contact with humans again." He settled into his chair. "I regret doing this to a _woman_ , but this is for the sake of humanity!"

"Woman?" Eren said before he thought about it, "don't make me laugh. I used to have a dick, you know!"

Eren nearly bit the inside of his mouth from sheer fright. He noticed the guards positioned around the room, tranquilizers pointed directly at him. Eren realized that they didn't recognize him as a human anymore, though he should have realized that earlier. They didn't paricularly like the idea of having a Titan-shifting monster speak so harshly against their judge, so they were pointing weapons at him, at a _woman's body_. He clamped his jaw together; how horrible. What if this had been a real woman in his place? Would they have treated her the same way they had treated him?

"I understand you are a male, Eren Jaeger," the judge spoke finally, "but does that change the fact you are a _Titan?_ No!" Eren nearly growled out loud as the judge raised his voice. What right did he have to say against Titans? Did he risk his life for humanity? Did he ever come face-to-face with one of those monstrosities before? Eren nearly screamed out in frustration from all the pent-up anger in him. Did this man ever feel the guilt from never saving his friends? Did this man ever receive wounds that he could proudly show to the world, showing that he had fought Titans and won? No! This man did none of that, and yet he dared judged him as a Titan? A coward, he was. This man knew _nothing_ about Titans. _Absolutely nothing!_

He kept silent instead; dissatisfied, the judge looked around the room until his eyes landed on someone behind Eren. "Cadet Mikasa Ackerman!" he boomed, and Eren whirled his hand around, trying to catch a glimpse of his beloved friend. She had turned to the judge, avoiding Eren's eyes. Stunned, Eren froze. He didn't understand; Mikasa and him were tighter than two peas in pod, but she was _avoiding_ him? He stared down at his body, everything suddenly clicking into place. Was she only avoiding him because he was a girl now? Is that the only reason why?

"Sir." Mikasa had always been a girl of very few words, and nothing seemed to change the fact even now. The judge, an admiring look in his eyes, asked, "I'm sure you were there when you first found Eren Jaeger in the neck of the Titan?" Mikasa nodded in a sure way, and the judge pressed on, "And I'm sure as a fact that this person before you had tried to kill you, Mikasa Ackerman?" The Asian teenager bristled angrily as she shot someone a look that said 'how-dare-you' before she turned back to the judge, hesitating. "Well?" the judge said impatiently. "Has she, or has she not?" Dryly, Eren scowled towards the judge's direction, thinking, _Oh, so now I'm a girl? Didn't I already say I had a dick beforehand?_

Exactly five seconds afterward, Mikasa gave a slight nod, making the judge turn to Eren in smug triumph. "I see. You tried to kill your own comrade, Jaeger?" he asked, causing people to hiss and curse towards the Titan-shifter. "It only proves that you are a monster, and you would stop at nothing to finish us humans off as if we were mere bubbles you needed to pop." Mikasa opened her mouth to object, but Armin touched her shoulder, shaking his head. Mikasa grit her teeth in utter frustration before she fell back, silent. Eren turned back around, his gaze focused on the judge. He was beyond pissed at the judge, and he just couldn't hold back anymore. In a cold voice that his girl voice could muster, he spat, "What do you know, asshole?"

"Excuse me?!"

The silence was deafening, but Eren felt at peace. He felt like he could do anything, so he did.

"I said, _'what do you know, asshole?'_ " he repeated. "Yeah, I said it. What do you know?" Eren looked around, settling his eyes on his two friends. "I hate Titans as much as you all do. I hate them so much, I would go as far as risking my damn life to rid all of them!" He took in a breath as he whipped his head around to stare at the elder. "I stared at Death in the face," he stated. "I've been inside a Titan and lived to tell about it. I lost my mother because of the damn monsters. All of it narrows down to these Titans, dammit, and let me tell you something! I might be a Titan, but the person in front of you is a fucking _human_! A human with flesh and blood and that can die as easily as you can!" Shocked murmurs ran through the crowd as Eren tugged against his chains, setting everyone's teeth on edge. He began to scream, "You're wrong about me! You use mere speculation to make the water flow your own way."

"I've heard eno—"

"First off, you've never even seen a Titan," Eren said, directing the statement at the judge, "so why are you afraid?" All anger deflated from him, and he blinked in a daze. _I should shut up_. He looked around at the faces that looked at him in disgust or fear, and he narrowed his eyes. _No, I'm going to say it all. I'll tell them what I think!_

"If those with strength don't fight," he began softly, "then who will? If you're too scared to fight for your lives, don't hinder me, you cowards!" Anger and tension began to build up in the room, and Eren's eyes widened. Someone shouted, "Aim! Ready?" The tranquilizers cocked, and they all pointed in his direction. _What a fucking horrible way to treat a woman_ , he thought bitterly before he mentally smacked his twisted mind.

This is really the end, wasn't it? Eren closed his eyes, waiting for the moment the darts dug into his skin, paralyzing him. They didn't come; instead, he got something much, much worse.

 

Levi stared at the boy, now a budding woman, as she sat there, shackled and angry. Her green eyes flashed like thunder as she said, "If those with strength don't fight, then who will? If you're too scared o fight for your lives, don't hinder me, you cowards!" Levi's eyes widened as he stared at the genderbent Titan-shifter. He, or she, had guts, he'll give Eren that much. Yet, the boy was going to get himself killed with the bravery he had. That bravery was going to wasted if he was killed right then and there.

"Aim! Ready?" The tranquilizers cocked.

Without a moment's hesitation, Levi jumped over the side, rushed to the girl Eren, and used his heels to kick Eren's cheek. There was snap and a clatter as a tooth popped out onto the stone floor. Levi regretted kicking the woman, but inside, Eren was a _boy_. This boy could tough this one out.

 

Eren felt Levi kicking him over and over again. He could feel blood running down his face as Levi delivered the final blow to his nose, breaking it. _Bastard_ , Eren thought sluggishly as Levi grabbed his hair, yanking him upwards. _Short, fucking bastard..._

Levi was breathing heavily as he faced the judge. "It's just my personal opinion," he said slowly, "but pain is the best tool for discipline. You don't need to be educated by words or violence." He stared at him for a second before he threw him down, kicking him, before placing his boot against his head roughly. "You need training. Besides, you've fallen low enough that you're easy to kick around, anyway." Two more kicks were received, and Eren could hear Mikasa growling in literal rage.

Silence. No one was going to help him.

"It's dangerous, Levi."

"What?" Levi snapped.

"He's a monster. He can transform at any second."

"What are you talking about? I thought you were going to dissect _him_." Levi stared down at Eren. "As I heard it, when he turned into a Titan, he killed 20 other Titans before his strength ran out. If he were an enemy, he might cause more trouble than that intel's worth." Another kick. "He still can't against me though. Let me hand him. I'll take everything from here."

The judge remained silent before he slammed his fist against the desk. "Then it is decided!" he thundered. "Levi, will you be able to kill her if she acts out of her will?" Levi stayed silent before he answered, "I can definitely kill _him_ to _shreds_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this many hits? I don't really care.
> 
> [OH MY GOD I GOT THIS MANY HITS ALL READY? ILY ALL LIKE SO MUCH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!]
> 
> oh btw, this scene isn't going by the original scene at all because I felt like since eren is now a woman he should be able to sway them a little bit instead of levi. I had to add levi's kick though. he was just that badass XD


	3. Bodily Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which eren is treated awkwardly for his injuries and where eren finds the best way to cut his extremely long hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits, kudos, bookmarks and whatnot. <3
> 
> I'm thinking of only updating on Saturday to make these chapters longer. Look forward to every Saturday, guys!
> 
> luff ya :3

Eren winced as Hanji placed a thickly-coated cotton ball of alcohol on his face, swiping roughly at his cuts and bruises. "This is amazing!" the estranged woman gushed as she examined Eren's face. "I never thought that your cuts and bruises would be healing so quickly!" Hanji grabbed Eren's chin, painfully jerking his head to the side. "Even the blood evaporated the minute you were unchained from the pole." A laugh escaped her lips, and Eren, scared, spoke without a word. "Oh, you should have seen the men's faces as the blood evaported! How refreshing, isn't it, Eren?"

"S-sure." Hanji let another whoop of laughter as she pressed he soaked ball into one of Eren's cuts. Eren shivered from the pain, stiffening to keep himself from crying out. In head, he repeated, _it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_ , as Hanji painted his face with stinging alcohol.

"You're going to kill the brat, Hanji," Levi said, turning his head slightly to look at them. Hanji sulked, and she threw a withered look at the Corporal. "Look who's talking!" she replied snarkily. "You nearly killed her, Levi! My test subject! The answer to humanity's survival! Look at the state of her face, look!" She pulled on Eren's cheek, giving Levi easy access to his face. The Corporal just stared at Eren, his stare blank and dull. "If I didn't beat him," Levi said finally, "then you would have been the one to kill him, Hanji."

Hanji's eyes began to sparkle as she advanced towards a now very creeped out Eren. "But, but," she said gleefully, "this is perfection! Look at _her_! The Titan, originally a boy, is now a woman!" Hanji jumped behind Eren agilely, using both hands to hold up Eren's new-found breasts. "Look at this, Levi! Look at this beautiful piece of art!"

Eren felt heat filling his entire face, and this time, he couldn't hide it with Hanji behind him. He looked the other way as Levi just stared, his face still expressionless. _How the hell does this man have an effect on me?_ he thought in embarrassment. _It's like these damn lady parts want the damn shorty to touch me all over!_

"Now that I'm actually touching them," Hanji said thoughtfully, "how did you become a girl?" Hanji gave a squeeze, and it took all of Hell and Heaven to not just scream and moan. "I, um," Eren faltered as Hanji gave more squeezes, "well, I don't... Um, I don't know exactly." Hanji was silent for a moment, hands still on his breasts. "I see... Maybe the Titan blood within you had something to do with it, Eren. Ever think about that?"

Now that the Hanji mentioned it, Eren realized something. When he had been dreaming, his blood had pounded and felt as if every thing were rushing to his head. When he witnessed his mother dying again, he had taken a different course in order to save her, but he still failed. Maybe his desire of saving his mother had changed his gender? No, that didn't make sense either. Eren grit his teeth in frustration. The only reasonable answer was the ability of changing into a Titan. He didn't know what the true answer was, but for now, Hanji's answer was the best one.

Hanji pumped one breast at a time. Eren flushed even more, and he slightly parted his lips. The moan that escaped his mouth set Eren on fire in a very, very bad way, and he used his hand to cover part of his face. Hanji giggled as Levi tsked in a very demeaning way. "You're a man, through and through, brat," Levi scoffed. "What exactly do you do with your life?"

Eren snapped out, " _Your mom!_ " before he snapped his mouth shut, instantly regretting it.

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he uncrossed his legs. "Leave us, Hanji."

"Sir, permission to speak?"

"Shut up, and get the hell out of here."

Hanji saluted him soundlessly before turning sharply around, marching straight out the door. Eren began to shake slightly, thinking, _oh, shit, I'm dead_ as Levi stared him down. Levi's arms were pressed tightly to his chest, a sour look crossing his face. "You were doing who exactly?" Levi breathed out, making Eren gulp nervously. _This is bad, this is so fucking bad!_ Eren thought in fear. _He's going to fucking bury me deep, oh my Lord, this is going to end very badly!_

It didn't end badly; just _awkwardly_.

Levi moved quicker than the speed of light, pinning Eren against the wall. Both hands were on Eren's wrists, intimately embarrassing. _Was this the punishment I was going to recieve?_ Eren thought frantically. Levi parted his lips slightly, leaning in even closer. Using one leg, Levi pinned Eren to where he could move an inch. The Corporal leaned in closer, their noses touching just barely. Eren was flushing in places he didn't even want to think about.

"Scared yet, brat?"

Scared? _Scared?_ Dear Lord, he was _terrified_!

Levi nestled his head into the crook of Eren's neck, and Eren gasped, looking down with a blush on his face. "I'm going to have to punish you thoroughly, brat," Levi murmured. "Didn't I say that I wasn't going to use words before?" Eren stiffened as Levi lightly nipped his neck before he felt something warm trail up his neck. _His tongue?!_ Eren said in mortification. A ripple of pleasure shot through him and he bit down on his tongue to muffle the moans that wanted to escape his mouth. _Why the hell am I enjoying this?!_ he wanted to scream.

"Mm." Levi's nose trailed up his neck after his tongue did. Eren trembled as Levi stayed there for a second; what exactly was the Corporal going to do next?

 

The brat smelled like ginger and nutmeg, finishing off with a musky woodsy scent; somehow this unique smell was invigoratingly exotic. Levi's heart thumped once before he pulled back, still pinning Eren in this beautifully, creative position. Even he had to acknowledge the fact that Eren had the physical body of a woman. He took in a breath before he leaned back in, pressing his lips against the temple of Eren's throat.

 

Eren stared at the ceiling in shock as Levi's lips lingered on his throat. This was wrong, but in so many other ways, it felt right. Levi pressed his entire self against Eren gently, which was strange but still felt good anyways. Eren gasped as Levi reached his ear, nibbling on the lobe gently. How the hell can this man, the person who so badly beat him up, be so gentle with him? Eren nearly whimpered as Levi's hand slowly slid up his shirt. Not good, not good, not good!

"S-stop," Eren breathed out. Levi's hand stopped crawling, and he pulled away from Eren's ear. "I'm not done punishing you, brat," he retorted, his breath uneven. Eren lowered his head to stare at the Corporal, his eyes wide and surprised. _His breathing was uneven?_ Eren thought in surprise. _For me? This is just fucking unreal._

"We should stop," Eren repeated in embarrassment. "You said so yourself, sir. We're both males, and... and we should—"

Levi pushed his leg up higher, and Eren cried out before he could even think. "What the hell was that for?" he growled angrily, all embarrassment gone. Levi tilted his head slightly before gripping on even tighter to Eren's wrists. "I'm your higher up, brat, as well as your instructor in your discipline," Levi said slowly, leaning in closely. "As such, I want to be treated with respect." His mouth found his way to Eren's throat once more. Eren opened his mouth to say something, but the Corporal beat him to the chase.

"I'm going to tell you one thing, and one thing only." Levi let him go suddenly, grabbing Eren's now extremely long hair. "I will always, and forever most," Eren gulped nervously. Levi paused, only turning his head to look at the womanized Eren. "Want your permission to speak freely. I'm a scary man, brat. Don't forget that."

Eren nearly fell over from the shock as Corporal Levi made his exit.

It never occurred to him that his knocked-out tooth had grown back in.

 

"WHAT?!"

Eren stared at his higher ups as they stood around him in a circle. "You want me to do _what_ exactly?!" he said in disbelief. Erwin shrugged leisurely. "We need you to go through your training process again," he explained for the sixth time already. "Although you were ranked as one of the top ten, your current body isn't going to cut it. Train, and get used to it." He firmly stared down at Eren, daring him to say something against him.

Eren dared.

"I can maintain fighting in this form!" Eren objected angrily. "Look—"

The man/woman swooped down, bring his leg up to hit Erwin directly in the face. Eren gave a shriek as he flew in the air, landing on the other side of Erwin. As Hanji tried to keep their composure, Eren sat up, rubbing his head sorely. Levi, the short bastard, looked away, not bothering to meet Eren's eyes at all. The grown man sighed and lifted Eren back onto his feet. "See? You can't do it."

"I wouldn't call that a fair fight!"

"Don't make me repeat myself a seventh time, Eren Jaeger."

Eren swallowed the retort that made its way up his throat. He clamped his hands together into fists and spat out reluctantly, "I... Fine. I understand, sir." Erwin relaxed his composure, turning to Hanji and Levi. "I'm asking you two to help her out," he instructed. "As such, wrong move, and she'll be greeting the Devil for me." Hanji rubbed her hands together in anticipation whereas Levi said stiffly, "Understood." Nodding slightly, he shot a warning look to Eren before taking his leave.

"Where to start, where to start?" Hanji hummed, prancing in front of Eren. He didn't bother answering, but Hanji clapped her hands together as if she created an excellent idea. "Oh, I know!" she cried out before smiling in a very creepy way. "Eren, can I perform an autopsy on you?" Shivers ran down Eren's spine as Hanji's fingers wiggled at him like worms. "I want to see how this works! The Titan inside you! Your transformation! Every single inch of your entire body!"

"I like women," Eren shouted, "but Jesus Christ! I never imagined it like this, dammit!"

Hanji tsked at him, wagging her finger. "Eren, you're a woman now. Shouldn't you be liking men, not that liking women is a bad thing, either." Eren grit his teeth. He was still a man, dammit! Sure, he was dickless and he had boobs that weren't up to every man's standards, but he was still him! Nothing was ever going to change the fact that he had the spirit of a man!

Levi stepped forward, sighing. "Let's duel. We'll have to see where your weaknesses are, no?" Eren looked away, suddenly remembering what had happened yesterday. Was the man going to say anything about it? Was he going to ignore Eren? Acknowledge him? He raised his head to stare at him.

He showed no emotion, whatsoever. "Hanji, would you like to fight him?"

Hanji backed away, smiling slyly. "No. I don't want to cause any damage to this valuable body. Why don't you, Levi?" She nudged his arm in a playful manner as she grinned away, but Eren wasn't happy at all. he thought frantically. _Nope, nope, nope, not happening!_ Eren looked away again; besides, the Corporal was going to force Hanji to anyway.

"Fine," Levi said instead. "Let's begin."

Suddenly, a knife was tossed as him, and Eren gasped as Levi shot his leg up, narrowly missing Eren by an inch. The knife cut into his body as he moved in desperate attempt to escape; the Corporal continued to throw kicks as Eren avoided him by scrambling back. _T-this is crazy!_ Eren thought as he felt the dirt cut into his hands. _What exactly is this man trying to fucking achieve?_

Levi successfully brought his kick under his belly. Eren screamed as he flew straight up and back down onto his back. _This was crazy!_ he thought again as he managed to avoid the next kicks and series of punches Levi sent at him. "Get up!" Levi snapped as he continued to attack him. Another kick that hit Eren in the face. He grunted as he rolled over to his side, landing sprawled out on the ground on his belly. The knife flew into the air before landing into the dirt, the blade sticking into it. Levi's hand grabbed the long length of Eren's hair, and he pulled him up, yanking at the roots. He grit his teeth to keep from screaming in pain."A Titan isn't going to patiently wait for you to get up again, brat!" Eren's eyes widened just as the Levi yanked at his hair harder. _He's right_ , he thought as he felt Levi's boots press onto his back, intensifying the pain in his head. _I'm going to keep fighting! For Mikasa! For Armin!_ Fuel shot through him, giving him strength.

_For mom!_

With a scream, he pulled the knife out of the dirt; with one quick stroke, he sliced it across his hair, freeing him from Levi's clutches. Then, he rolled over with a strength that made Levi stumble back in surprise. As Eren righted himself, he held up his arms in front of protectively, his eyes smoldering as he threw away his weapon. He didn't need it anymore; he was going to fight fairly!

"This body comes with many inconveniences," he shouted, "but those inconveniences don't make me miserable! There's no reason for you to hold back, bastard!" Eren cracked his knuckles menacingly, staring the Corporal down. "I don't know how this life as a woman came to be," he snapped, "but I do know that my mother brought me into this world! She put my real life together, and if I deny this body, it means I'm denying my mother! So come at me, and fight as if I were the real deal!"

Levi let the hair fall to the ground, surprise in his eyes betraying him. Yet, he returned Eren's faze with intense and frightening eyes, but Eren didn't falter back. He was absolutely determined to show these two people that although his body were a woman, he still had the strength to fight for humanity. He wasn't going to give up just yet!

They circled each other, and Levi made the first move, a backward roundhouse kick aimed at his chest in order to move closer. However, Eren gracefully blocked it. Levi then shifted his weight to one leg, swept behind Eren's knees, and then threw a pun at Eren's stomach. Counteracting, he shifted to the right so Levi's sweep would miss, and used his palm to block the next punch. Levi used an elaborate corkscrew maneuver next, placed one hand on the floor, and attacked with a scissor kick. Eren scooted to the side, making the Corporal slam his feet into air.

Levi scowled, grabbing Eren's foot before twisting his body, bringing Eren down onto his stomach once again. Eren gasped as pain shot through him, but he regained himself, and rolled away, returning a series of punches as he shot back onto his feet. Levi, now having the upper hand, blocked him high, low, and even backwards, neutralizing every single attack Eren threw at him.

_I'm not getting anywhere!_ Eren realized, panting heavily. _Damn it! A woman's body is too weak! It can't take hard labor, now can it?_

Getting an idea, Eren, faked a punch to grab Levi's arm and yanked hard so he could do a backward kick to the man's face; however, Levi pulled him off balance, and Eren once again landed painfully onto the ground. Levi wasn't breathing heavily, the bastard. Instead, he managed to block the double punches that Eren shot at him. He then simply grabbed his wrists, pulling him closer. "Are you sure you want to keep going, brat? he murmured.

Eren struggled to break away as he snarled, "I'm not done!"

With a shrug, Levi twisted Eren's wrist outward, causing Eren to howl. He came back with with a front kick, causing Levi to let go in order to avoid the attack. Levi bent backward, using a flip to connect his right foot under Eren's chin. Eren ducked, shooting out his hand to grab Levi's heel. With a a furious twist, he twisted Levi's right foot in an awkward position, causing his eyes to go wild from the pain. _Finally!_ Eren thought in satisfaction. _There's some reaction from him, now!_

Levi landed on his feet easily, standing upright. Eren felt shock course through him. That man shouldn't have been standing upright! He should have been on his knees, howling and screaming from the pain! Eren took a step back, uncertain. _What incredible strength!_

Those gray eyes were now murderous. _"Come and play, brat."_

Levi ran towards quickly, shooting his hand upward. The fist skimmed past Eren's face, and he grit his teeth in frustration. Levi was serious this time. This time, if Eren were to get hit by one of Levi's fists or feet, he was probably going to _die_ , then and there. And as a virgin and woman, no less!

Levi's leg rose once more, but Eren shot past him, grabbing Levi's throat. Using his heel, he sweeped Levi off his feet, causing the Corporal to completely flip over, landing in a bent position. With one last move, he held Levi down by stomping on the Corporal's ass. Eren took in a breath before he lifted his head to the sky, a broad smile on his face. "I... I won!" he shouted joyfully, pumping his fists into the air.

"Move your damn foot!" Levi growled, and Eren then looked down in surprise, remembering the Corporal had been under his foot. "Sorry, sir," he said, removing his foot. Holding out his hand, he said, "Good job, sir! I've really, really enjoyed it!" Levi just stared at his hand before he rolled over, slowly getting on his feet. "I don't need your help," Levi muttered.

Hanji raced over to them, her eyes shining with admiration and awe. "Fucking awesome!" she crowed. "Eren, that was amazing! It was like swoosh! and whoosh! and smooth..." She jumped up every time she said so. "That was amazing!" she gushed, holding Eren's hands. "I just have to perform the autopsy! Please? I need to know how your body works the way it does!" Levi, who was still on the ground, struggling to get up, reached upward, smacking away Hanji's hands. "Enough," he ordered, panting slightly. "You won't perform a damn autopsy on him, got it?"

Hanji's face went from excited to worried. "Sir... Are you... are you alright?"

"I'm..." He stood up on his left leg before placing his weight on his right leg, "fine." Levi shook slightly before he took a step forward; _big mistake._

"LEVI!

"SHORT BASTARD!"

 

Levi woke up, feeling strangely feverish. Every thing was blurry at first, but he blinked away the blurriness, finding Eren staring at him in concern. His hair was cut evenly now, and part of it were tied back into a little bun in the back. The rest fell to her, er, _his_ , shoulders, giving Eren the look of an innocent girl. "Brat...?" he muttered weakly. Eren's face melted away into relief, and he said, "Thank God! You worried Hanji and me for a minute there."

"Where am I?"

"Permission to take free action, sir!"

"Permission granted."

In response, Eren shoved a punch on the top of Levi's head.

Sitting upright, he scowled at the womanized boy, his head throbbing. "Want to explain why you hit me?" he growled. Eren held up both hands in surrender as he smiled slyly. "You gave me permission to take free action, so I punched you." He hesitated for a seconds, his eyes flitting around shyly, before he turned back to him, asking, "Sir... Permission to speak freely?"

He was almost ready to say, "no," but instead, he sighed and said, "Of course."

Eren stood tall, "You bloody idiot!" Levi had the sense to look stunned, "Excuse me?" Eren bit the bottom of his lips, and Levi then noticed how full and beautiful they were. Levi's stomach turned as he turned away to look out the window. "I don't mean to be rude, Levi," Eren continued, ignoring his rank as he always had, "but you've sustained a substantial head wound. A broken foot from when you first shoved your foot against the metal bars of my cell." He shook his head. "Don't argue. Hanji comfirmed everything."

_Damn Titan lover!_ "I am your higher up!" Levi argued weakly. "Let me get out of this damn infirmary."

"I understand that, but you're just going to get yourself hurt even more." Eren told him gently.

Levi sighed, "What's your point, brat?"

Eren scoffed, repeating herself, "You're an idiot."

"That it?" Levi asked, shooting him a look.

"If you don't come peacefully I'll knock you out properly, and have you rest until your foot is fully recovered! Humanity can handle themselves for a while with the honorable soldiers we have, but without _you?_ They, or we, don't stand a chance if you're injured." Eren said.

"They'd argue with that."

"Of course they would." Eren grinned, "Still, the point stands, you need a doctor. Titan's aren't gonna slow down for you." Levi let out a breath. "Using my own words against me, huh?" he said quietly. Eren nodded and said, "You understand now? Heal, and protect humanity afterwards or else I'll beat the shit out of you like you did with me!" Levi narrowed his eyes. "You're injured too, and you're not threatening yourself with violence." Eren shot him a dry look. "I'm a monster, remember? I can heal faster than anyone else can." How Eren knew that, he didn't know, but he stayed silent as the strangely beautiful boy before him continued to lecture him. "You can't, yet you're as stubborn as Mikasa and Armin put together to get up and move around!" he added, giving him a small smile. 

Levi didn't say anything else; he was forced to concede to both the brat and the headache that threatened to floor him.


	4. Chapter Four: By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren refuses to leave Levi's side.
> 
> All Hell breaks loose when someone forces him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God fucking dammit, I see saverem hasn't updated for you guys.
> 
> For that, we deeply apologize, and hope you enjoy these dorks while they have the time of their lives.
> 
> And it's my birthday! Well, on the fifth it is. So I guess I'll reverse the gift-giving, and give you guys a gift instead!
> 
> Love you all <3

Eren fucking Jaeger is what you called a mystery, yet ironically, you're able to figure him out perfectly. Levi didn't understand why he wanted to know more about the boy, since he seemed like an annoying, death-obsessed brat anyway, but maybe it was the genderbent boy's utter determination to stick through his plans, no matter what.

"You should come up and eat, Eren," Hanji had said one night.

"I'm fine," Eren said, keeping his eyes on Levi like a hawk. "You can head along without me." And so the Squad Leader did.

A few hours later, however, Armin appeared, nervously looking at Levi as if the Corporal was going to jump up any minute and shove him face-first into a puddle. "Eren," he managed to squeak out, "come back up. Mikasa's going crazy; she's looking for you because of. . ." He managed to clear his throat when Eren turned to him, staring at him like he was an innocent girl. Which he kinda was, but still.

"Because of the circumstance you're in," he breathed out, his cheeks turning pink.

Eren just got up and pushed Armin out the door. "Good bye, Armin," he said as he shut the door.

The minute Eren'd gotten back on his stool to watch Levi (it was starting to creep him out, just a bit), a tall boy with a long face burst in, Armin stumbling after him in panic. Levi stared; this guy reminded him of a horse. . .

"Yo, Jaeger!" he said as Armin's eyes widened in shock. "Hear you turned into a girl. See, that's good and all, and I wouldn't even lay a hand on a girl because that's fucking wrong. . ." His nostrils flared in defiance, and Levi decided that this boy must have had a horse for one of his parents. "But you're going to have to fucking come back up, so. . . sorry about this!"

He didn't look the least bit sorry as he grabbed Eren's wrists, forcefully dragging him out against the room. Armin started shouting in gibberish, getting more and more flustered the minute Eren shouted something that vaguely sounded like "HORSEFACE, GET YOUR HOOVES OFF OF ME!"

Levi growled out, "All of you, get the fuck out."

All chaos stopped the minute the horseface turned to Levi and snapped, "So you're Humanity's Strongest Fighter? You don't look like much, considering you're so short. . . Maybe it's because you're so short that you're good at killing the damn Titans. They don't even acknowledge your existence!"

After a cut to his face, swollen eyes, a bleeding nose, scratched cheeks, Eren finally managed to drag Jean and Armin both out the door.

It was only then that Levi realized that it was pointless to even ask the Titan Shifter to go away. Eren was like a dog, wagging his tail obediently as he stayed by the bedside of the Corporal's. Levi, in all honesty, didn't know what to make of it.

First of all, there are three things he learned about the boy hybrid.

a) Eren curses 25% of the time.  
b)Eren's tone is usually coated with sarcasm 25% of the time.  
c) And 50%, it's a mixture of both.

"Fuck!" Eren had snapped as he dropped the tray of food that Hanji made for the Corporal.

"Shit!" the boy had cried out as he hit his head against the metal underside of the bed while attempting to retrieve the spoon Levi dropped.

"Damn! Motherfucking, son of a bitch!" Eren had let out a string of warbled curses as he slipped and fell one day, causing Levi to just stare at him, utterly lost with the actions that Eren seemed to partake in every day.

On that particular day, Levi gruffly muttered, "You okay, brat?"

Eren spat out forcefully, "Oh, I'm _fine_. Why wouldn't I be, _Corporal?_ "

Levi nearly got up from his bed and strangled the soul of the Titan Shifter. If only it weren't for his broken foot and how extremely the girl version of Eren seemed as he pouted, standing up. Levi stared as Eren straightened his shirt; those green eyes were flashing thunderously, as if it would have been able to turn anyone who stared directly at it to stone.

Eren's eyes snapped up. "What?" he asked, now tentatively. "You okay? Do you need something? Food? Water?"

Levi averted his eyes and grumbled, "You shouldn't be down here. You should be up there, with the rest of the trainees. You need to train in order to get used to your body and in order to be able to defend humanity, at all costs."

Eren retorted, "With all due respect, _sir_ , I'm sure that I proved myself I can fight in this form and state without training the day you entered the infirmary."

"Tch."

"Don't 'tch' at me!" Eren scolded, striding to Levi's bed. "Besides," he added softly in the soft, melodic girl voice, "you're Humanity's Strongest Fighter. Without you, many of humanity would have died a long time ago."

_Farlan. . . Isabel. . ._

"Don't fucking say that," Levi growled harshly, his breath coming uneven at the thought of his beloved friends. "I'm not the only one who puts my life on the line, here! Eren Jaeger, understand that a lone man can't fight without his friends!" Eren stared at him blankly, obviously surprised at Levi's raised tone. The Corporal pursed his lips the minute Eren drew back a little, regretting that he yelled at the boy. However, Eren needed to understand that why Levi was saying or he was going to _die_ out in the field.

"There is no Humanity's Strongest Fighter," Levi said quietly, making Eren's head snap up in disbelief. "We all fight to protect humanity from falling to the Titans. Doesn't that make us all strong?"

"But-"

"But _nothing._ I can be weak, but you don't realize how strong I can be when I know my friends are in danger because I will do anything to protect them. I will reach out for my strength in my heart and take it, so I can protect them and every body who wants to live!" Eren took a shuddering breath as Levi stared him down, hoping that somehow these words would reach the boy's heart and help him see what he was doing wrong.

"I will fight for my friends than watch get hurt. That's our strength to overcome weakness and fear. . . that's what it means to be _alive_. Being alive is our strength."

Eren spoke out, smiling slightly. "I know."

Stunned, Levi just stared. "You know. . . ?"

Eren took a deep breath. "I guess you could say, 'care to little, you lose them. Care too much, you get hurt. . .'" Levi watched as Eren let out a small laugh. "I can't believe you, the coldest man I've ever met, is chastising me about caring and protecting my friends." Eren's eyes softened, green sparkling against blue. "I know you've lost some people you care about, Levi. I know you've watched them die on the line of duty, or they just fell prey to those horrible monsters. . ."

Eren turned away, his smile faltering. "Now, I'm a monster, too. . ."

Levi said, "Hey, brat, don't-"

" _'Remember everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something, and has lost something,'_ " Eren said thoughtfully. "That's what my mother used to say."

 _Used to. . ._ Levi steered the conversation to a different direction with a, "Then if you know all about what I just told you, then tell me: what would you do if you saw one of your comrades lying there as a Titan advances them? Would you abandon them, convincing yourself that saving them and surviving is highly unlikely, or would you save them, being highly likely to die in the process?"

Without skipping a beat, Eren said, "I don't care if I hate them or not. I would save them, no matter what."

 _Wise answer._ "Then what if it was comrade against another enemy _not_ a Titan? Would you leave them alone then?"

Eren's eyes narrowed, showing the determine, fired-up boy underneath all the woman skin. "Let me get this across more clearly," he said flatly. "I don't care who I have to fight in order to save my friends! If they rip my arms out, I'll kick them to death! If they rips my legs off, I'll bite them to death If they rips my head off, I'll stare them to death! And if they gouge my eyes out, I'll curse them from the grave! I would go any length to save those precious to me, Levi! That's a fact!"

Eren quieted down before leaning in closer to the Corporal, utterly determined. "And that includes you, too. You might have beaten me, sexually harassed me, and even call me names, but. . ."

Levi's breath caught as a bright smile broke out on Eren's face.

"I'll stay by your side and protect you. No matter what.


End file.
